


Tonight

by voices_in_my_head



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Established Relationship, MidoKise Week, prompt: birthdays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 03:52:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4289787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voices_in_my_head/pseuds/voices_in_my_head
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"But on his eighteenth birthday there was just one thing he really wanted and he didn't think it would be that hard to achieve."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tonight

Ryouta liked birthdays. Scratch that. He loved birthdays. He loved being with friends, loved getting gifts, cake and okay, maybe he also really liked the whole being the center of attention.

But what he loved the best was how one day a year people didn't mind accepting his requests; unless, of course, he asked for something illegal or something along those lines.

But on his eighteenth birthday there was just one thing he really wanted and he didn't think it would be that hard to achieve.

“Hello, Kise,” Midorimacchi said when he met him outside the restaurant and Ryouta immediately hugged him, knowing that that particular day Midorimacchi wouldn't be as quick to refuse him. Not that he did that all that much; Midorimacchi might grumble and what not but he usually went along with everything Ryouta proposed; unless it involved make-up or karaoke. A shame, really.

“Happy birthday,” Midorimacchi said once he'd been let go and gave a little smile. Ryouta had to remind himself they were in public and that kissing he other would make him uncomfortable.

“Thank you,” Ryouta said and gave him one of his honest smiles. Not a big one, that showed his teeth, just one that pulled his lips a bit up but that went to his eyes. Or so he'd been told.

“Shall we go in?” Midorimacchi asked and Ryouta could see him moving his fingers on his right hand a little bit, restless as usual so he grabbed his hand and linked them. Holding hands was okay – they had a list.

“Yes,” Ryouta said but before they did, leaned just a bit over Midorimacchi. Then he drew a breath and with another smile, a bigger one, pulled Midorimacchi in.

The restaurant was fancy, certainly more fancy than the places they usually went for their dates but Midorimacchi had said it would be his present and Ryouta hadn't really seen a reason to say no. Besides, he liked being pampered once in a while – yes, once in a while. Just because they were dating it didn't mean Midorimacchi was more likely to be romantic; although at least he'd stopped telling Ryouta to die and usually answered to all his texts, even the ones with emoticons that he didn't understand the meaning. If that wasn't love, Ryouta didn't know what it was.

The waitress immediately led them to a table next to a wall. Midorimacchi was never comfortable being in the center of a room.

She handed them the menus with a smile and then went away.

“Have you been here before?” Ryouta asked and tried not to feel guilty when he looked at the prices. He knew Midorimacchi could pay with no problem, but he had to admit he wasn't feeling completely comfortable. Not like Midorimacchi would accept to split the bill, anyway.

“Yes. Their Italian dishes are very good. But I hear the French ones are good too,” Midorimacchi said and Ryouta smiled at how he remembered Ryouta loved the French cuisine. Then to his surprise Midorimacchi put his unbandaged hand over one of his. “Just ask whatever you want. The price isn't a problem. It's your birthday present.”

“Thank you,” Ryouta answered softly and smiled. He was really lucky to have a nice boyfriend like Midorimacchi. So he went back to looking at the menu and when the waitress came back for their orders, butchered the pronunciation of a French dish but hey, at least Midorimacchi did the same with an Italian one.

“How was your day?” Midorimacchi asked once they'd ordered everything and Ryouta immediately started telling him about the practise at Kaijo and how he had such nice kouhai, who hadn't forgotten their senpai's birthday.

“It was probably because it was the only thing you've been talking about for the last two weeks.”

Ryouta pouted, “I wasn't that bad. Besides, it's a special birthday! I'm eighteen! In some places I'd be considered an adult!”

“And I would weep for them,” Midorimacchi countered, but Ryouta just laughed, knowing it was just part of Midorimacchi's personality.

“You should be nicer to me. I could be with other people celebrating.”

“I'm glad you're not,” Midorimacchi said and that did surprise Ryouta, but maybe it shouldn't have. They'd been dating for over a year and slowly, but surely, Midorimacchi had gotten better at delivering sweet one-liners. Not as good as Ryouta's, of course, but at least he was trying.

“Me too,” Ryouta replied with a soft smile and then they were holding hands again and did it until the food arrived.

“It looks great,” Ryouta said before diving in.

“It does,” Midorimacchi said but was much more civilized in beginning to eat. Ryouta didn't even blame that on his upbringing; it was simply such a Midorimacchi thing to do.

They ate in silence, apart from some remarks about the food until suddenly Ryouta asked if he could taste the other's food.

To his surprise Midorimacchi not only said yes but actually offered a bite from his own fork.

“It's really good,” Ryouta said and couldn't help the sound that escaped him. He almost regretted ordering the French dish. Midorimacchi blushed a bit at the sound but Ryouta knew it had more to do with the fact that they were in public than with the implications of it.

To move on, Ryouta repeated his boyfriend's gesture. Of course Midorimacchi didn't make any sound, but he still nodded and offered his own compliment, “it's good.”

“We're getting chocolate cake for desert, right? And you better come running with me tomorrow; I need to spend these calories.”

Midorimacchi rolled his eyes and just kept eating but Ryouta knew they'd be meeting the following day.

“Have you started getting offers from universities?” Midorimacchi asked after he'd finished.

“Not yet. But the Interhight hasn't started yet. What about you?”

“Just one. But the university isn't that good.”

“I didn't know you were planning on entering with a scholarship.”

Midorimacchi shrugged but Ryouta knew him better than that. Whatever decision he made for the upcoming year, it wouldn't come just because. Of course Oha Asa would probably have something to do with it.

“It depends on the university, I guess. And what they offer; studies have to come first.”

“Of course,” Ryouta replied with a laugh.

Then they finally ordered a special chocolate cake for two and when it came with two spoons Ryouta couldn't help but to smile brightly at Midorimacchi.

“What is it?” Midorimacchi asked, seeming a bit uncomfortable with the attention.

“I'm just thankful for the dinner. And for everything, I guess. Thanks for saying yes when I asked you on a date, Midorimacchi.”

Midorimacchi blushed and pushed his glasses up. “I'm happy I said yes, too.”

Of course that just made Ryouta smile more, but then he decided to start eating.

They were halfway through when he opened his mouth again. “I have something to ask.”

“What is it?” Midorimacchi asked with a raised eyebrow but he didn't seem scared at all. He knew Ryouta too well to think he was going to ask for something unimaginable.

“I want you to call me Ryouta.”

“Tonight?” Midorimacchi asked with a frown and Ryouta shook his head.

“No, always.”

Midorimacchi continued to frown, “why?”

“Why? Because you're my boyfriend and you just call me Kise.”

“It's your name.”

“Yes,” Ryouta drew out the word. “But it's so... impersonal. I'd really like if you called me Ryouta.”

Midorimacchi blinked some times, took a bite, chewed and swallowed before replying, “okay.”

“Iei! Can I call you Shintaroucchi, then?”

“No,” Midorimacchi said and Ryouta pouted, but before he could wail, he continued, “but Shintarou is okay.”

Ryouta smiled, “you're so romantic, Mido- I mean, Shintarou,” and cute, definitely cute how he blushed. Ryouta smiled; he hoped he'd have many more amazing birthdays like this one.


End file.
